


Separation

by Jonjo



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Suits (TV)
Genre: Daemons, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey discover their daemons. Modelled (loosely) on the daemons from Philip Pullmans’s ‘His Dark Materials’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Written (a while ago) for Suits_meme Weekly Challenge #3; prompt: First Times

It was the first time they’d slept together. Harvey and Mike were totally exhausted, happy and sated and pretty much oblivious to the world outside each others’ touch.  
Their daemons however were bored.

Mike’s daemon, Camelai, loved to jump and leap about; she wasn’t good at relaxing even when Mike gave in to tiredness. 

Harvey’s daemon was always restless, always striving for more control. Laran did not like being bored, did not like Harvey to be so relaxed in another’s arms, he did not trust his sense of safety.

Camelai watched Laran, shy but very curious. She’d seen him before but never been able to study him at such close quarters. She wanted to reach out and touch Laran, she wanted to play.

Separation was a strange concept, both Laran and Camelai had always stayed close, but they knew they could wander a short distance before the pain became too much. 

Camelai prodded at Laran, she snuggled and poked and tickled him – trying to force a reaction. Laran had always tried to mimic Harvey’s composure, he wanted to be cool, not to give in to his instinct and poke back. But Harvey had just given in to Mike and Laran felt his happiness, his peace. Maybe he too could give in, maybe he could relax, maybe he could even risk poking Camelai back.

The daemons tried to judge each other’s reactions; tried to resist the desire to play. Tried to know the future, the result, the consequences of breaking free. And as Mike and Harvey drifted into sleep, they began to feel a release, a certainty that all was well, that nothing would go wrong.

Camelai left the bed first and scampered about the bedroom, jumping and leaping, gambolling and chasing her tail. 

Laran followed. Camelai froze. He was huge, twenty times her size. She ran and hid. Laran worried, he had not been aware previously of how much larger he was than her. 

He was dismayed by her actions, determined to allay her fears. He growled gently, almost a purr and nuzzled her. He thought she was beautiful.

Her fears began to subside. This was Harvey’s daemon and Harvey would never harm her Michael. Feeling slightly braver, she climbed to behind Laran’s ears and snuggled into his neck.

Laran melted, Mike’s daemon was perfect. 

They ventured together through the bedroom door and into Harvey’s huge living room. Camelai jumped from Laran’s back and raced the length of the room, skidded to a halt and raced again in the opposite direction. She had never been so free in such a large space before. Loving it, she continued to speed about the room.

Laran watched her for a while, enjoying her elegance, her exuberance. Then he could not resist any longer, he bounded after her, running and tumbling in a way he had not done since he was a cub. 

Their joy combined and they played together, so happy, so content, so pleased at the love they knew existed between Harvey and Mike.

Their games continued through the night and it was almost dawn before they stopped and collapsed together in a tender huddle, both snoring lightly. 

Mike was the first to wake, blinking a few times before he focused on the vast city visible through Harvey’s floor to ceiling bedroom window. He was stunned and awed by the view, remembering the endless stretch of lights he’d stared out on the night before. 

After a while he extracted himself from Harvey’s arms. He had expected to feel uneasy but as he opened the bedroom door and headed towards Harvey’s immaculate kitchen he was relaxed and content, so relaxed he was unaware of his nakedness. He searched the cupboards for what he needed and began to make coffee.

Harvey was suddenly aware of Mike’s absence, got out of bed and joined him in the kitchen. Coffee made they took their mugs into the living room, aiming for the sofa and the beautiful, endless view over New York City. 

Stunned, they stopped. The room was wrecked, they were faced with overturned furniture, books and crumpled rugs. And in the middle, curled up together, the bear and the ferret were fast asleep. 

Mike smiled a wide open, happy smile and hugged Harvey. If their daemons could be so content together, he thought, how can he and Harvey not be.

Fin


End file.
